1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the method of treating cholecystolithiasis by procedure through a natural orifice.
2. Description of Related Art
Laparoscopic operations are a well-known procedure for body organs performed upon inserting medical instruments transcutaneously. That is, small incisions are made at multiple locations on the abdomen, a trocar is inserted, and a gas such as carbon dioxide is injected in the abdominal cavity to create pneumoperitoneum. Moreover, a laparoscope or a forceps is inserted through the trocar and the procedures are performed while confirming the images of the inside of the abdominal cavity taken by the laparoscope.
Laparoscopic cholecystectomy is one of the examples of transcutaneous procedure performed in this procedure. This surgery is generally performed as part of the treatment of cholelithiasis. The definitive cholecystectomy; the extraction of the gall bladder together with gallstone is generally performed because even if only stones are extracted, there is a high probability that a stone will be formed again in the gall bladder. Specifically, using a medical instrument inserted in the abdominal cavity through the trocar, the gall bladder duct and the cystic artery connected to the gall bladder is detached from the surrounding and ligated; thereafter, they are dissected and the gall bladder body is isolated. After isolating the gall bladder from the liver, the gall bladder is removed from the body through the small incision made in the abdomen.